It is known to equip a vehicle with an image display having an appearance comparable to a computer display to communicate information such as vehicle speed, engine operating conditions, navigation information, entertainment system settings, or vehicle interior heating/air conditioning settings. Some of these displays use a projector to project an image onto one side of a translucent surface so the image can be viewed from the other side. Some vehicles may be equipped with more than one such display. For example, a vehicle may have one display located where the instrument panel is typically located for displaying vehicle operating conditions such as vehicle speed, and a second display located near the center of the vehicle dash for displaying entertainment system information. Also, there is a desire for vehicle displays having high width over height aspect ratios that may require using more than one projector. Also, there is a desire to reduce overall costs of displays.